Olvídate del otro Yurio
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Regularmente, las guías, adaptamos la figura de alguien cercano a quien debemos proteger, para que no se sientan asustados de nosotros —Yurio no pareció sorprendido de que su mano traspasara su mejilla—… ¿qué te hace creer que yo soy él?"(Regalo para Princesa Andrmeda)(One-Shot)


**Título:** Olvídate del otro Yurio.

 **Disclaimer:** No conozco al nombre de la autora (desde que sigo sin interesarme mucho en esta serie), pero sé que Yuri!On Ice no me pertenece.

 **Resumen:** «Regularmente, las guías, adaptamos la figura de alguien cercano a quien debemos proteger, para que no se sientan asustados de nosotros —Yurio no pareció sorprendido de que su mano traspasara su mejilla—… ¿qué te hace creer que yo soy él?»

 **Comentarios dirigidos hacia Princesa Andrmeda** **:** Desde que el cumpleaños será en menos de 2 meses y tengo que darte algo, te daré algo de un fandom al que sigo dándole caras ácidas, para que veas cuánto te aprecio. ¿Supongo que adivinaste la fuente del título?

Como sea, tu condición para hacerme mi Edward/Herman era que yo leyera un Victurio, como no quería por el lemon… bueno, aquí me ves encontrando una solución. Espero que disfrutes tu regalo adelantado que no te daré nada físico por coda, y… ¡chau!

 **Advertencia justa** **:** Como el 80% de los Victurios, no tiene una trama acaramelada, y es quizá de los primeros en los que maneje temas sensibles… a todo motor. Si es necesario, refrescá la página (se me pegó acento argentino, ¿eso es normal?)

 **Advertencia justa II** **:** Como no he leído nada de ellos dos, ni visto la serie, es posible que me queden un poco (muy) Fuera de Personalidad.

* * *

Olvídate del otro Yurio.

* * *

 _«La misma noche que hace blanquear los mismos árboles._

 _Nosotros, los de entonces, ya no somos los mismos.»_

—Poema XX, Pablo Neruda.

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov entró a tropezones a la sala de urgencias. No era seguido cuando recibían noticias que tuvieran a Yuri y al hospital ligadas, así que algo en su cerebro calibraba rápidamente y lo hacía reaccionar de sobremanera. Tan rápido como el tráfico se lo había permitido había llegado al lugar, dando bocanadas de aire buscando llenar sus pulmones para darle el dinero al taxista y entrar corriendo.

— _¡Díganme en qué habitación está!_ —exigió, en una tambaleante mezcla de japonés y su acentuada lengua natal. Verlo entrar, con el cabello agitado y la mirada demente, haría a cualquiera rodarle los ojos y pasarlo de largo o tacharlo de loco. Sin embargo, la señorita de recepción, que estaba aprendiendo lenguas extranjeras y habiendo decidídose por la que pertenecía a una de las estrellas del momento, había logrado comprender lo que dijo, y le indicó, con el mayor respeto posible (japonesa sobre todo), que esperara un par de horas en el hospital, pues la operación todavía no le era realizada.

Helo ahora esperando.

Lástima que había desperdiciado tres horas de su vida.

No había regresado a su casa de inmediato. Cualquier podría predecir eso.

Y mientras ahogaba emociones—estúpidas, que le quitaban la diversión a todo lo que hacía. Sólo podía pensar en todo lo que podría hacer si no tuviera un alto ego, una figura que cuidar y un resquicio de dignidad… esos juntos le ataban—en el primer sake que logró encontrar—un bar que estaba a un par de cuadras del hospital, aparentemente vendía y vivía bien—repasaba las palabras exactas de los doctores.

No estaba muerto, no. Yurio seguía vivo, aunque inconsciente. Su atención se había saltado todas esa tecnicidades que seguía sin comprender—y que nunca comprendería—del área médica y simplemente había cachado palabras clave.

 _Aparente sueño. Cero actividad del área izquierda del cerebro._

 **Coma**.

No sabiendo si la cabeza le daba vueltas de tanto haber repasado las palabras o de tanto haber sorbido de su vaso, con una mano se agarró del cabello, y gentilmente intentaba reconfortarse, insistiendo en que estaba actuando erróneamente, que a su yo de antes, a aquél muchacho ingrato, le daría vergüenza verlo sentado ahí mismo, vaso en mano, y suspiró.

Llegando a su departamento, saludó a Makkachin, y este le saludó también, emocionado de ver a su amo de regreso. Viktor le saludó de vuelta, desanimado. Al ver el aspecto de su amo, el can hizo lo mismo, y giró la cabeza, confundido.

Viktor no le dio demasiadas vueltas, y decidió que se iría directamente a dormir. En la mañana tendría en su cabeza el costo de dos botellas de sake, aunque a estas alturas no podía sentir muy bien.

No, no podía sentir. Ni siquiera cuando la navaja suiza—regalo costoso de cumpleaños, exótica y de buen gusto… la mayor parte del tiempo—había cortado todo lo largo de su brazo. Estaba casi seguro de que el color en su baño nunca volvería a ser inmaculado.

—Viktor-san… recibí el mensaje de Yuri pidiéndome que… ¡Viktor-san!

Y justo después de que Yuuri viera el desastre que había causado en su baño—pobres azulejos blancos, los extrañaría—había caído alegre en la nada, oscura y fría, justo como se lo esperaba.

Oh, cómo le gustaría que hubiera durado.

Despertó horas después (aunque se sintió como segundos), con el fuerte olor a antiséptico, luces blancas encandilándole y el agudo pitido del monitor, aquél que checaba el latido de su supuesto corazón, que vivía a base de movimientos mecánicos.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse así durante más tiempo. La luz era muy brillante y la realidad demasiado oscura.

Lo que lo obligó a alejarse de aquella paz que parecía haber encontrado, fue una lengua, rasposa y llena de babas y cariño. Fingió dormir un par de segundos más, aunque la saliva canina comenzaba a provocarle comezón. Aquello había alertado a la figura del sillón, que se alegraba de ver que su ídolo siguiera vivo.

Le hubiera gustado que no fuera así. Tenía la certeza de que Makkachin quedaba en manos competentes, ¿a que no, Makkachin?

Cuando el doctor, un tal Asaho Miyamoto—siempre era lo mismo con los japoneses, o un Yama o un Moto, se nota que adoraban al alpinismo y a los libros (por algo uno de los caracteres que representaba su país es el de un libro)—llegó a la habitación y le explicó que a pesar de que seguía vivo, hubiera llegado Yuuri en su departamento unos segundos después, no estaría ahí, con toda la pérdida de sangre y más tecnicidades que su cerebro había aprendido a bloquear. Yuuri seguía siendo un novato en eso, decidió, mientras observaba que asentía vehemente y respondía a todo lo que el doctor le dictaba. Miyamoto- _sensei_ decía que le darían de alta cuando considerara que no tendría otro "accidente" como aquél, lo cual tenía que ser aprobado por un psiquiatra que poseía el hospital—adivinen… se llamaba Tanaka (debía ser uno de esos raritos del arroz y de las espadas, casi podía asegurarlo).

Accedió, y el doctor se despidió diciendo que la enfermera (con un nombre que iniciaba… por eso de árbol) traía su cena. Sin cubiertos punzocortantes, ya saben de esos cubiertos que te dan de niño, hechos de plástico barato y tan horriblemente grandes y estorbosos.

El platillo en cuestión era a base de frijol rojo, que según eso ayudaba a la regeneración de los tan aclamados _glóbulos rojos_ , pero que en esos momentos, hundida en su propio jugo con un toque de sal y casi podía detectar azúcar, le llenaba el organismo de una desoladora sensación de abandono, que corría en cantidades equiparables a las de la sangre que ya no tenía por cada arteria, vena y vaso sanguíneo dentro de su cuerpo. Quién diría que la filosofía y la biología fueran tan grandes amigas. Viktor no podía asegurarlo, desde que la la estructura interna de un cuerpo nunca había sido lo suyo y fallaba todas las letras de un poema.

La noche había llegado, Yuuri dijo que no podía quedarse (compromisos con sólo-él-sabrá-con-quién-anda) y se despidió, llevándose de contrabando a Makkachin con él, prometiendo alimentarlo en la mañana. Viktor le sonrió, pretendiendo que el nipón le quitaba un peso de encima.

Para cuando el toque de queda se había dado, Viktor ya estaba dentro del quinto sueño. Bueno, algo así. Cambiaba de sueños. Ora el quinto, ora el primero. Ora descansando, ora mirando el techo. Había visto tantas imperfecciones en el blanco concreto esa noche que podría darle una enorme lista a quien quiera que fuese que reparara el edificio.

Las horas pasaron, y lleno de inquietudes que se manifestaban como insomnio e hiperactividad; decidió abrir los ojos. Difícilmente, había logrado poner sus manos por sobre su cabeza (y eso haría que el catéter se le saliera, ¿pero qué importaba?), encontrando una posición más cómoda, y sonrió, algo vacío.

Después de un rato en esa misma posición, giró su rostro donde estaba una sombra, a la que reconoció casi al instante, su cabello rubio era incomparable, su mirada un tanto seca y su piel que parecía brillar. Después de mirarlo, regresó su vista al techo y soltó una risa condescendiente; una _glas wen_ invadiendo su rostro.

—Cielos… debo estar perdiendo la cabeza, ¿a que no, Yuratchka?

La figura al otro lado de la habitación no se rio con él—y realmente no esperaba que lo hiciera, no habría sido Yuri si lo hubiera hecho—, en cambio se quedó viéndolo, tan quieto que Viktor casi temía que fuera un holograma puesto por los doctores. Para quejarse, soltó otra risa condescendiente—ugh, cómo la odiaba.

Después de unos minutos en los que sólo se escuchaba el pequeño resquicio de la risa de Viktor (ahora, incómoda); éste decidió aclararse la garganta. —Desde que esto es una alucinación, supongo que debería sacarle provecho. ¿Cómo has estado en tu coma, Yuratchka?

Yuri no le respondió. En vez de eso, se acercó un par de pasos a él, y Viktor sintió que el corazón podría salírsele del pecho. Y no en el sentido de que ansiara que se le acercara, más bien ansiedad, aunque todavía no estaba seguro si le gustaba esa aprehensa en el pecho.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que yo soy él? —respondió, las palabras habían salido tan serenas, casi perezosas de sus labios, que Viktor no creía posible siquiera el que una persona pudiera emanar un aura tal que profesaba la tranquilidad misma, pero que al mismo tiempo le revolvía el estómago y le hacía querer alejarse de él, conforme volvía a acercarse—. Soy tu guía, Nikiforov Viktor, y hay quienes desean hacerte daño.

El encamillado abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Aunque en el inconsciente le rascaba de que se alejara, que aquella criatura misma podría ser de las que clamaba, querían hacerle daño. Pero sus piernas ni ninguna parte de su organismo quería hacerle caso, en vez, se había sentado y había esperado a que se acercara.

— ¿Eres —comenzó Viktor, acercando una mano al rostro angelical, casi traslúcido que se presentaba frente a él, sorprendiéndose de traspasarle la mejilla, pero, diferente a todas las creencias que se tenían de los fantasmas (si es que él era uno), al estar su mano dentro de aquel plasma, sintió una sensación de calidez llenarle—… real?

—Regularmente, las guías, adoptamos la imagen de alguien cercano a quien debemos proteger, para que no se sientan asustadas de vernos —Yuri no pareció sorprendido de que Viktor pudiera traspasar su mejilla—. Hay ocasiones en las que las personas no nos reconocen, porque los protegemos desde pequeños. Pero tu caso… bueno, realmente no necesitaste protección… hasta datos recientes… supongo que los recordarás, ¿no?

Viktor dejó de prestarle atención a su mano que estaba entre la mejilla y la muela de Yuri. Se quedó viendo su cama, durante algunos segundos, avergonzado y asintió con la cabeza. —…por supuesto que lo hago…

—Te lo dije y planeo repetirlo, Nikiforov Viktor —comenzó Yuri de nuevo, esta vez mirándole con una mezcla de furia y preocupación—, lo que planeabas hacer no fue lo más listo. Hay quienes te desean, y no hablo de aquéllo que provenga de este mundo; estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo de no ser por la ayuda de Yuuri Katsuki.

—Yuri…

El rubio negó con la cabeza. —Nikiforov Viktor, muchos de los míos creen que no me mereces, y después de haber visto semejante intento que hiciste hace horas… yo tampoco lo creo —¿es que podía ser sereno y al mismo tiempo, contener la furia de los 7 príncipes de las tinieblas, contener la ira de Dios, su castigo divino… con sólo cambiar el tono en esas últimas cuatro palabras? Viktor no estaba seguro—. Tengo favores por saldar, sin embargo, así que me veo privado de la decisión, y debo permanecer a tu lado, hasta el momento en que tu alma deba irse.

Viktor soltó una carcajada condescendiente, ya llevaba demasiada condescendencia fuera de su organismo para una sola noche. —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me dirás que me espera un paraíso ahí arriba? ¿Que Dios espera que vaya a su lado, que me quede con él?

—Dios sólo existe si tú crees que existe —la figura le respondió, y aunque el tono que utilizaba no era defensivo, a Viktor la mirada que _Yuri_ le dirigió le sonaba más amenaza que respuesta—. Desgraciadamente, no sucede lo mismo con los demonios. Es más claro verlos entre las personas, que ver a las que tienen luz en ellas.

—Demasiado profundo para venir de una criatura dispuesta a protegerme —musitó apático para sí—. Yuri, escucha, yo…

—Olvídate de Yuri Plisetsky, Nikiforov Viktor. Olvídate de él.

—Pero…

—O al menos —volvió a interrumpirle—, olvídate que soy él.

Viktor se puso a pensar. Si fuera Yuri—su Yuri—para este punto ya le habría gritado, probablemente lo mismo (que se olvidara de él, que no lo volvería a ver), pero no tendría esa aura tenebrosa, aquella que parecía ergullir todo en la habitación, bueno o malo. No sería cálido el intentar tocarlo, sería más frío que su amada Rusia, su piel no brillaría, o al menos, no de la forma sobrenatural en la que la de ése Yuri lo hacía—aunque también sería un ser sobrenatural, por lo que esa objeción no entraba en el cuadro.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —sus manos estaban húmedas, y sus mejillas eran dos caudales de agua salada. Tarde se había dado cuenta, que no quería aceptarlo.

—Me pidieron que te protegiera, como un favor que yo daría, pero eso es más que suficiente.

—Ustedes —se sorbió la nariz, no entendía de dónde aquellas _lágrimas_ habían salido, probablemente era un efecto secundario de los encuentros paranormales—, las guías, ¿sólo adoptan la figura de… personas muertas, o también podrían ser vivas?

—Si no supieras la respuesta, no estarías expresando _razlibit_.

Viktor intentó sonreír, aún a pesar de que sus labios se habían roto en una mueca que expresaba todo lo que el rostro frente a él no podía hacer.

 _Yuri_ soltó un suspiro, y con una de sus manos, acunó una de sus mejillas. Viktor sintió su respiración pararse, sorprendido de que él pudiera tocarlo pero que él no pudiera hacerle lo mismo, y vio en los ojos del otro un destello demasiado familiar.

—Quien me mandó a cuidarte, Nikiforov Viktor, me pidió un último favor, algo para recordarle —Viktor no entendió muy bien, ni siquiera cuando aquellos labios, tan prohibidos, tan angelicales, tan gloriosos, suavemente se presionaron contra los suyos, tan mortales y desabridos.

Apenas había absorbido la situación, el ósculo había finalizado, Viktor, como saliendo de una ensoñación había abierto los ojos y observaba a _Yuri_ , quien le devolvía la vista, como quien buscaba una reacción de un experimento volátil. Viktor sintió a sus labios girarse suavemente, no lo suficiente para ser evidentes, pero sí para darle a entender a _Yuri_ que había comprendido.

—Dile que su regalo es más que aceptado, a quien sea que te haya enviado —respondió, y realmente nunca creyó haberse sentido tan en paz consigo mismo… con el mundo, con los demonios y ángeles en su interior.

No recordaba demasiado lo que pasó con su noche después de ese encuentro. Estaba seguro de que la luz que irradiaba cada milímetro de la habitación en la mañana era insoportable, no era nada nuevo; escuchaba a Yuuri venir y darle buenos días, y a mencionarle que el doctor Miyamoto, así como varios enfermeros tuvieron que atenderle debido a que las alarmas se habían activado, pues aparentemente el catéter se le había zafado.

— ¿Sabe, Viktor-san? De no ser por ese mensaje de Yuri no habría llegado a tiempo —Viktor dejó de fingir que estaba bien y se quedó viendo a Yuuri, confundido—. Hablando de, ¿cómo ha estado?

Viktor no tuvo oportunidad de responderle, Miyamoto-sensei entró a la habitación y le dio los buenos días, le preguntaba si tuvo problemas para dormir en la noche y si requería algo.

—Sólo necesito una cosa —el doctor asintió y le observó, esperando la orden—; si no me equivoco, en este mismo hospital está Yuri, ¿no es así?

—En efecto, Señor Nikiforov, aunque supongo que una visita al paciente Plisetski no sería lo más adecuado en su presente estado, podría haber una reincidencia y lo que buscamos en esta institución es…

—No hablaba de eso, Miyamoto-sensei.

— ¿Eh? —Yuuri arqueó una ceja, ajeno a la situación—. ¿Hospitalizado? ¿De qué hablan?

— ¿Entonces, señor Nikiforov? ¿Qué es lo que desea? —inquirió el hombre.

—Está sufriendo, y me pesa verlo así. Le ruego que lo desconecte —Yuuri le observó incrédulo, mas no dijo nada. El médico le observó curioso, y después asintió con la cabeza.

—Recibimos una llamada de sus parientes al despuntar el alba. Teníamos su permiso, aunque no estábamos seguros de que usted deseara saberlo.

Los meses pasaron, y Viktor había aprendido a vivir con las espontáneas apariciones de _Yuri_. Había ocasiones en las que pasaba casi meses desde que no le veía, y había otras en las que semanas seguidas le despertaba por la noche, diariamente, para encontrarlo a una nimia distancia de sí, diciendo que hacía eso para hacerle saber a los otros que él estaba a su lado, protegiéndolo. Y aunque Viktor no podía verles (no tenía un sentido sobresensorial que le ayudara a saberlo) le creía, porque era su guía. Y las guías eran para eso, ¿no?

Ya llevaba cuatro meses desde la última vez que lo vio. Tocó algo nervioso su cabello, el cual ya llegaba por debajo de los hombros, a pesar de la coletilla que se había atado. Soltó un exhaló, y en él pudo apreciar la baja temperatura a la que hacía el tiempo. Cómo había extrañado su amada Rusia.

Desde que había regresado de Japón hacía una semana. Al llegar, había aspirado el aire, y había dicho tan bellamente en su acentuado idioma _estoy finalmente en casa_.

Después de unos minutos de observar el establecimiento se había decidido entrar.

A pesar de todo lo que esperaba, por dentro era más cálido que a fuera, y aunque en un inicio le sorprendió, no pudo más que sonreír agradecido.

Y no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, con sus patines cada tanto haciendo eco en el estadio, tan enorme como su consciencia y tan vacío como su pecho; pero hubo un punto, un punto en el que lo volvió a ver. Después de cuatro largos meses, lo volvió a ver. Sonriendo como quien ve a un viejo y añorado amigo, le visualizó desde el otro lado de la cancha y le hizo señas de que iba para allá. En cuestión de segundos—bendita aceleración, fuerza centrífuga y gravedad, cosas que sí entendía—estaba apoyándose en una de las barandas.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo —el otro asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó a él, de forma que Viktor no tuviera que seguir gritándole.

—No ha habido nadie que quisiera apoderarse de ti, así que no ha habido necesidad de que me encargara de la situación —dijo, como si eso explicara en su totalidad su ausencia en aquellos cuatro meses. Viktor no le había reprochado nada, era cierto que no había sido asignado para él en un principio, así que sólo podía agradecerle que estuviera ahí, ahora—. De momento, sólo hay alguien aquí, que desea algo de ti.

— ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Y qué cosa querrían de mí? —se imaginaba demonios, de aquellos que salen en los videojuegos franceses o norteamericanos, de grandes cuernos y apariencia mitad chivo mitad humano, grotescamente proporcionados y con brazos tan pequeños que les hacían parecer T-rex.

—Está al otro lado del estadio —declaró, segurísimo de lo que decía—. Aunque te puedo asegurar que no es amenaza alguna.

— ¿Crees que me permita verlo? —dijo Viktor, con una sonrisa falsamente pagada de sí. _Yuri_ (como en algún punto volvió a decirle) no le imitó el gesto, pero asintió con la cabeza.

—Sólo si tú deseas verlo, tomarás mi mano, y serás capaz de verlo.

No teniendo mucho por perder, cogió la mano que el otro le ofrecía e inmediatamente lo vio desaparecer. Arqueó una ceja, confundido, no sabiendo en un inicio lo que había sucedido. Era gratificante, meses después, saber que no lo había perdido para siempre, ni que se había fusionado con él. Por el momento, la confusión era lo único que su ceño podía declarar con certeza.

Como la guía se lo había indicado, observó al otro lado, donde supuso estaría quien quiera que fuese. Abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa, aunque está la intercambió rápidamente por dulzura, reminiscencia y una melancolía que no sabía que poseía.

Vestido en un traje blanco—una variación del que utilizó en _Ágape_ —y con el cabello fervientemente recogido y estilizado, estaba Yuri. De no ser por el sonido de los patines juraría que era un ángel, que de su traje habían brotado alas y de que flotaba a sólo milímetros del hielo.

Tchaikovsky sonaba a la lejanía, aunque sólo los oídos de Viktor eran capaces de relacionar semejante música—tan trágica, tan sentimental, tan hermosa—con los movimientos—calculados, gráciles, divinos—que realizaba el rubio. Había ocasiones en las que la música nunca podría ser tan emotiva como la forma en la que se interpretaba era capaz de serlo. En ese caso, Tchaikovsky interpretando el último canto de un cisne, por más bello que era, nunca podría comparar lo que Viktor veía que Yuri era capaz de irradiar, lo que era capaz de expresar. Tchaikovsky intentó imitar un cisne, cuando Yuri había logrado transformarse en uno.

Y así, conforme la canción llegaba a su fin, Viktor podía ver a la figura de aquél pequeño gatito volverse traslúcida, y de poco en poco, desaparecer; al punto de que, con sus brazos puestos en la posición número cinco y sus pies en la posición cuatro, Viktor sólo podía asegurar haberlo visto un segundo… un… segundo, que deseó transformar en eternidad.

—… _До свидания… дорогая…_ —susurró, a la nada que había reemplazado, el lugar que antes le pertenecía a Yuri en su corazón.

No hizo nada para evitar la sensación, era sedante y tranquilizadora, era una sensación de realización, de darse cuenta de que por no verse, no estaba presente. De que porque no se podía tocar, no quería decir que fuera sólo producto de su imaginación cuando otrora le sentía tocarle las mejillas, y buscaba confesarse. De darse cuenta de que porque ya no le dolía, no significaba que dejara de extrañarlo, de amarlo.

Porque lo hacía—y se sentía horriblemente cursi por eso.

* * *

 _«Los años pasarán. Estaremos atados eternamente en una batalla. Nunca estaremos juntos. Moriremos, una y otra vez, buscando un final imposible._

 _Pero como ya lo he dicho, deberías saberlo ya: Nunca me rendiré.»_

—Eternally Never Yours, EchoEternal.

* * *

Traducciones y/o aclaraciones:

(1) _Glas wen:_ s. (del galés) Literalmente, "sonrisa azul." La que es sarcástica o burlona.

(2) _Razliubit:_ v. (del ruso) El paso del amor, un sentimiento agridulce (rememorar el primer amor, o un amor inocente).

 _(3)До свидания… дорогая:_ Traducido al sueco (bendito traductor Google) significa _Hej då… älskling_ ; traducido al alemán (para asegurarme) significa _Auf wiedersen… liebe_ ; al inglés es _See you then… loved one_ ; y al español es _Hasta pronto… amado(a) mío_. Aclaro que lo extraje de varios idiomas con los que tengo previo conocimiento para asegurarme de que la traducción fuese verídica.

(4)Música que bailaba Yuri: Suite de Swan Lake.

Nota extra: no explicaré lo de los apellidos debido a que son bromas hechas específicamente para que Princess entendiera.

* * *

Notas finales: Gracias por leer hasta aquí. Como repetí durante las notas de arriba, no son muy afín de este fandom. Me parecía demasiado… um, falso. Sigue pareciéndomelo. Sin embargo, a Daniela no. Por eso me gustaría (y les ruego) que respeten el trabajo. Pueden criticar mi manejo de tramas, mi manejo de personajes y mi manejo de palabras, pero no pueden criticar a la pareja. Así como tenéis una, Princess también la tiene, y me gustaría que así como ella se esfuerza por respetar la vuestra, vosotros hagáis lo mismo; de antemano, me disculpo si soltarlo así como así, sin tener contacto previo (directamente) con los participantes del fandom es un poco burdo, pero no me gustaría ver mucho negativismo, y soltarlo de esa forma me hace sentime bajo la doctrina de "Cero tolerancia a la intolerancia."

Si les gustó, os agradezco mucho que lo haya hecho, y espero tener agallas de meterme a este pequeño hoyo de nuevo, quizás y quedarme.

¡Chau!

—gem—


End file.
